


Missing

by bearundersiege



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Cybersex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearundersiege/pseuds/bearundersiege
Summary: Andrew is away on a game. Kevin and Neil learn to improvise.





	

Kevin angles the camera to where he’s fucking into Neil, set to the sounds of wet slides and rustling sheets, the new bed too heavy to complete the trifecta with straining wooden frames. Neil imagines what he must look like, hips chasing after each thrust to take Kevin deeper, a mess of lube and saliva sticky on his thighs. The phone turns to face him. Smoke blows into the lens on Andrew’s side but his eyes glimmer in the hotel room’s yellow light, heavy and dark.

“Switch the camera,” Neil lifts a hand from where they’ve bitten shallow gouges on Kevin’s pelvis to touch the screen, and even though he’s there with him, the sight of him filtered through the screen under Andrew’s gaze, chest heaving, sets Neil to moaning. Andrew’s breath stutters as Kevin joins in, his rhythm gone sloppy. Neil smirks as a hand moves out of frame.

“387%, Josten.” Andrew glares, cigarette bright as he takes another puff. Neil puts a hand to Kevin’s chest to still his movements, pressing him into the mattress. Then, as Andrew raises an eyebrow, he dips the phone to where he’s pulled off from all but the tip of Kevin’s cock, thigh muscles straining as he slides down inch by agonizing inch and back again.

“Fuck, Neil.” Kevin pants. His grip is loose, undemanding, and Neil leans over to kiss him. 

“Thought that’s what we’re doing.”

“Shut up,” Andrew tells both of them. It doesn’t hide the tense set of his shoulders or how fast his breath is speeding up. Neil wants to pull him close, wants his hands to be the one causing Andrew’s undoing, wants Kevin to mouth at the hollow of Andrew’s throat while he fucks Neil, but at least they are together and for tonight, it will have to do.

He remembers the first time they did this, Kevin bold in the way he is in the armor of liquor, whispering, _“Let’s call Andrew.”_ , and it isn’t the same, of course it isn’t, but Andrew watched, quiet, intent, and it’s almost enough that they have the knowledge of his being, even if the only arms that wrap around them after is each other’s. 

Then he must have done something because Kevin’s hands are punishing and Neil’s nails carve a path down his chest, the only sharpness he’s learned not to fear, trailing angry lines. They shuffle the phone so Neil can hold it as Kevin sits up, thumbing over the slit of Neil’s dick, tugging with calloused hands and biting at swollen lips, swallowing the noises Neil makes as he spills in his hand.

Andrew has never been vocal, but Neil knows he’d come by the slow exhale, the heavy bobbing of his throat. He leans back so that he can see the both of them, lying in bed, his head nestled on the crook of Kevin’s neck.

“Good luck in the match tomorrow,” he says.

“Be careful with Johnson, he’s going to be focusing his shots to your left leg,” Kevin adds, nuzzling into Neil’s hair.

“Get the fuck to sleep,” Andrew says, and disconnects.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't reread the books so I'm not too sure about this but I hope it didn't ring too false!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tomirwinsglasses.tumblr.com/post/151248660375/pairing-kevin-dayneil-jostenandrew-minyard) version.


End file.
